Sonic the Human X
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Doctor Eggman has had enough. With his new invention, he accidently turn Sonic the Hedgehog into the Sonic the human. Now going under the name Nic Thorndyke as Chris's distant cousin, he must cope with being an average teenage human, and a part time hero.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters from SEGA©. All be long to SEGA© and the guys who created Sonic X

"Curse you pestering hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he floated away in his egg carrier.

Bye, bye Eggy!" taunted the blue hedgehog hero as he caught the falling chaos emerald in his hand. Cameras shot and people cheered for him. The people of planet Earth knew they were safe the mad scientist and celebrated once again. In the X-Tornado, came Sonic's companions Tails the twin tailed fox and Chris, the wealthy human boy who saved Sonic from drowning in his pool and gave him a home. It's been well over a year since Sonic and his friends came to Earth after the Chaos control incident. They had met many interesting people like Chris's speed frenzy uncle, Chris's intelligent grandfather, the teacher spy Mr. Stuart, the detective agency team Chaotix, and most of all, Sonic's evil twin Shadow the Hedgehog. He now hangs around Thorndyke manor. He sometimes goes off for well over a month. Peace had been restored to Earth. The Earthlings were becoming friendly and used to the Mobians hanging around.

"Ooo I do so hate the blue pest most of all!" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs. His minions Docoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun flinched in fear." All my beautiful inventions are useless that speedy menace! I wish I can turn that little monster into one of Earth's normal, quiet, slow, brown, hedgehogs!" he moped.

"Uh doctor…" Bocoe began, "Didn't you make that De-evolutionizer ray 2 months ago? You said it can turn anything into what they originally were, you can use it on Sonic and make him normal…"

"That's it!" I'll use the De-evolutionizer ray to make Sonic into a normal hedgehog! I am an evil genius!" Eggman exclaimed. All the robots rolled their eyes. Their master and creator had an extremely bad habit of taking other people's good ideas. "Bokkun, get my De-evolutionizer ray ready, Sonic is in for a big surprise!" Eggman cackled.

Meanwhile, Chris invited everyone on a cruise on his private yacht to celebrate another victory. Sonic of course went crazy from barely any running space and being surrounded by water. Shadow kept his cool and was picking off the spread Ella the housemaid and Vanilla the rabbit all made. That's when they heard a very familiar annoying laugh, "Oh ho ho ho!" cackled Eggman, "It's good to see all my little enemies in one place. Especially you Sonic, my dear nemesis, for I have a gift for you.

"A gift for little old me Eggman? I'm touched." Sonic said sarcastically. He had finally calmed down when he saw his arch nemesis and was excited to lay the smack down on the old fool. Everyone was getting battle ready. Team Chaotix hid Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, Chris, Ella, Tanakwa, and themselves. The Sonic team was ready for almost anything. **Almost **anything. When Eggman pulled out what looked to be a bazooka of some sort and aimed it directly at Sonic. Blasting only at the blue hero didn't really care who or what he hit. The others dodged none too gracefully while Sonic on the other hand was taking his sweet time. To make sure none interfered, he sent Eggbots to keep the others busy.

'_Damnit all! Why can't I hit him! I only have 10 % power left. One shot left. That stupid hedgehog managed to the some punch on my ray. I just hope that doesn't do anything_' Eggman thought after 20 minutes into the battle. Sonic looked tired. One last shot, one last chance to destroy the pest who has been taunting him, annoying him, destroying is bots, and ruining his plans for many countless years. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**POW!! BAWM! OWWW!! SONIC!! AHH!! SPLASH! SOONICC!! **

Eggman opened his eyes. He did it, he shot Sonic the Hedgehog after all these years. "Now witness, I have sot that blue loser with my De-evolutionizer ray to make Sonic in to a normal, cuddly, slow, brown, speechless, little hedgehog! BWAHAHAHA!!" Eggman gloated.

Everyone gasped. Knowing Sonic had poor swimming skills, Sonic would surely drown. Eggman finally satisfied floated off back to his secret lair. Taking a life raft, Chris, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all went looking for Sonic. Maybe he survived. "Look!" Chris yelled, seeing a floating figure coming towards them, "I think it's Sonic!" Knuckles and Shadow immediately started paddling toward the figure. To their surprise it was not Sonic, but a human boy. He was about 15 years old looking. He was wearing a blue vest with no shirt, revealing a lean yet muscular chest, bright blue jeans, red and white sneaker, white gloves, and the weirdest thing of all; he had bright blue spiky hair. They manage to pull the strange looking unconscious teenage boy.

"HEY WAKE UP KID!!" Knuckles yelled. The boy's eyes immediately flew open and put his gloved hand over an ear.

"Oi Knux, I can hear yah just fine. You don't have to yell!" he grumbled, his voice was suspiciously familiar.

"How do you know my nickname? Only one guy calls me Knux and gets away with it…" Knuckles wondered.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Who else do yah think Tails, old buddy? How many talking blue hedgehog to you know?" the boy said claiming to be the blue blur.

"Um Sonic, maybe you should a look at this, Chris said pulling out a mirror from his backpack. Sonic looked at himself. He fell silent. A pregnant pause had come while Sonic was feeling his new feature. Looking down at his body then suddenly the silence ended when Sonic screamed…

**YAAAAAAAH~!!! WHAT HAPPANED TO ME? I'M A HUMAN!! A HUUUMAAAN!!!! AHHHHH!!**

"That's enough!" Shadow commanded slapping Sonic's new pretty boy face to snap him out of it

"I'm gonna kill Eggman the next I see him!" Sonic yelled shaking his fist.

"Well we better get back to the peer…" Chris said as the rowed back to the peer where everyone was waiting for them.

From that day one Sonic the Hedgehog became Sonic the human. The spiky blue hair 15 year old human with unnatural super speed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters from SEGA©. All be long to SEGA© and the guys who created Sonic X

When the little rescue party got back to the peer, everyone gasped at the 5th passenger. It was a handsome, spiky blue haired 15 year old boy with peculiar and familiar bright green eyes.

"Tails, who's that?" Amy asked, "Where's my Sonic?"

"Ames," the stranger started grimly, "You're all looking at him"

An even bigger gasp. Amy fainted at the news, letting Shadow catch her.

"Is it true?" Chris's grandpa Chuck wondered, "Are you our dear friend and hero Sonic?"

"Yup,"

**GASP!**

**"**M-mister Sonic, did mean Dr. Eggman's blast turn you into a human?" Cream asked shyly.

"Yup"

**GASP!**

**"STOP DOING THAT!!" **Sonic snapped. "I'm human end of story. I know I still have my super speed. I'm just taller, fleshier, have to wear clothes…, and pretty much I have to now go to high school because of that education law thingy. I'll just have to find a way to be part regular teenager, part super hero.

"Well, normal teenagers don't have spiky blue hair," Shadow grunted as he was trying to wake up Amy.

"If you're going to high school Sonic, you need a new secret identity name," Chuck added.

"Eh?!?"

"Come on Sonic, how many kids have you met has the name Sonic, hmm?"

"I guess you are right,"

"I'll call Master Christopher's parents to let them know we are going to have a distant delinquent relative staying over for a while," Tonakawa said and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who's coming over?' Sonic asked stupidly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Chuck smiled, "You are, Mr. Nicolas Thorndyke or Nic for short; the delinquent rebel son of our distant cousins three-times removed."

"Oh…you just took out the So in my name in to make Nic huh…?"

"Yup"

When Sonic and co. had finally come home, as usual Chris's parents were not home. Tonakawa had informed the group that Chris's movie star mother and CEO father and Chris's speed 1 racecar special officer uncle believed the story about how Sonic was called for a lone space mission that would take a while and how a distant cousin's they never heard about rebel son was staying there with Chuck. Chris was embarrassed how gullible his parents and uncle were. Tonakawa had also informed Sonic that he was enrolled in the local high school and would start in September. (This was August closing in to start of school) Sonic was still so carefree. Tail had started on the plans and blueprints for a Re-evolutionizer. All Rouge the Bat would say during this crisis was:

"At least is a cute and hot teenage boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters from SEGA©. All be long to SEGA© and the guys who created Sonic X

When things finally settled down Ella immediately said, "Sonic, you must wear more than that wet outfit you are wearing right now, so tomorrow we are getting you new clothes, including your new high school's uniforms.

"What do yah mean by "we"?" Sonic asked walking backward slowly to the door.

"We as in you, me, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Master Chris,"

"Oh…" Sonic suddenly opened the door and at an amazing speed that only Sonic the Hedgehog or the superhero The Flash could run at, bolted off the estate. "You'll never catch me alive!" he yelled.

Shadow sighed, knowing he had to catch Sonic or face an angry Ella; he skated across the estate and tripped the blue teen blur. "You're going to buy new clothes and you're going to like it. If you try to run away, I'll use Chaos Control to find you and Chaos Spear your ass off!" he yelled in the teen's ear.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Meanwhile, at Eggman's secret lair, he had been watching this whole ordeal from his Eggcam satellite. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, I thought I'd at least turn him into a normal little hedgehog; but a human! That's unbelievable! It must've been the punch that punk spilled on the De-evolutionizer ray that short circuited my machine. Causing a malfunction!"

"Wow…" was all the robots could say.

"And he still has his super speed!" Bokkun said quickly.

Eggman turned and threw a wrench at Bokkun out of anger and annoyance. "I've got it! I'll attack when the little blue pest is in high school hitting the book, while I steal the Chaos Emeralds! I am an evil genius!" The doctor gloated.

"But Doctor, surely Sonic could ask Shadow to be his substitute while he is away. Shadow is even worse than Sonic!" Docoe announced.

"Oh... yeah that's right… Oh well, let it be. I'm sure we'll figure it out." Eggman sighed and decided to start scheming his next plan.

The next day, Ella had dragged Sonic from his bed and dressed him up in his newly dry blue open vest and blue jeans. The first thing they bought with the Thorndyke master card was for Sonic's choice: a wardrobe full of blue vests and jeans, blue sweat shirt, some with white stripes, blue sweat pants, some too with white stripes, Blue, red, white, and a few yellow hoodies, blue tank tops and shorts, white underwear tank tops and black boxers and briefs, white socks and a lot of white gloves, sunglasses, blue, red, green, and orange swim trunks, and finally the high school's uniform of a white shirt, blue necktie, and black pants.

The others stared as Chris payed for all the clothes Sonic picked out. They noticed his wardrobe consisted of a lot of shades of blues. Bright blue was the most bought. Sonic sighed in relief that that was all over. He never understood shopping. He felt kind of awkward when all the people at the mall were staring at his spiky blue hair. He shrugged it off. It was a good thing that Chris lived where it was almost always sunny and warm. For lunch in the food court he had a chili dog with the works on it. It was almost quite an enjoyable day. Besides the fact that a lot of girls his age and a bit younger and older were giggled and gossiping how cute and hot we was. That ticked Amy off. She had sent death glares to the girl that would make Shadow proud.

When the day had ended the gang was surprise to see a Speed 1 race car in the drive way of the manor. There was also a helicopter and a familiar limo there too. One thing came to Chris's mind: _Family dinner tonight._

Chris had totally forgotten that tonight was family dinner night. A night where his mother and father would come down with his uncle to have dinner and to talk to each other. Chris's amazingly beautiful movie star mother was at the entrance waving to them and yelled, "Chris, darling! And my husband's distant cousin we never heard about son, Nicolas! Welcome home!"

"Mama!" Chris ran to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"Nic" waved and said, "Hi…uh…Auntie…it's nice to finally meet you…If you don't mind call me Nic…"

"Nic! Won't you please join me and Chris and the rest of our family for dinner tonight? After all, we all are family, distant or not," she insisted.

"Thanks…" Nic smiled nervously. Dinner with the Thorndykes was painfully slow. It was talkative with questions like, "How was your day or week?" or "How's work?" and "What's new?" The food was grand and tasty, but difficult having to try his best to be polite and make a good first impression on the adults. Chuck tried his best to answer quickly any questions about Nic. He lied about he was from Ohio and he was a bit of a rebel and delinquent. His father worked at a shoe store, while his mother was a house mom. They were not the richest family. The blue hair, he told them, was an accident. He said that he was trying to just streak his hair blue but accidently poured the whole bottle of dye on his hair. It became permanent. His spiky hair was from gels and stuff.

Nic told them he likes to run, eat chili dogs, watch Sonic on the news, climb trees and roofs, do extreme sports, race, and that he couldn't swim so hated water. It was lucky Chris's parents were easy to fool. His uncle, not that much. He asked almost all the questions about him suspiciously. Something about this kid wasn't to him. It was his eyes. They were an extremely bright green and looked alike his hedgehog rival's eyes. His likes and dislikes sounded like him too. And his appearance was like Sonic's. Maybe he was just a big Sonic fan…who knew. He decided to keep an eye on Nic to see who he really was, and then reveal to the world.

When the clock stroke 9, Chris's mother began to tuck Chris in. Sonic was in his room which he shared with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Lying in his new bigger hammock bed looked out the window. Everyone, even Shadow was asleep. '_I wonder how long it will take Tails to make the Re- evolutionizer. How long will I be this way? Will Eggman try anything?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and melted into a world of dream, leaving those question for another day.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters from SEGA©. All belong to SEGA© and the guys who created Sonic X

Chris scratched off another day on the August calendar. Four more weeks until Sonic started Emerald High School. A week until Chris started elementary school. Chris looked to see Sonic on the roof the garage cloud watching. Chris walked over and yelled out, "Hey Sonic, wanna go out for a walk?"

"Feh, sure. Why not? I got nowhere else to be. Shadow forbid me from leaving the city." He answered. Coming down and landing gracefully on both feet, Sonic yawned and started for the gate.

"H-hey, wait for me!" Chris exclaimed following him. Sonic decided to walk extra slow for his level, just for Chris. Maybe this might be a good experience to really get to know each other and relate to. They already a bit of a big brother, little brother bond going. Sonic was always been Chris's role model.

As they walked into the city, once again a crowd of people were staring and whispering about his strange appearance. His **was **after all spiky bright blue, and his eyes were a very bright green. It was strange. Chris was worried, Sonic looked annoyed. Finally he asked, "How are you feeling Sonic?"

"Okay, but I wish I could do something about this problem," he answered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get you back to your old hedgehog self!" Chris smiled cheerfully.

Sonic sighed, "I didn't mean that problem," pointing back to a crowd of teenagers following and staring at him, "Being human doesn't mean people don't stop staring at you."

Chris sweat dropped. Soon Sonic was surrounded by teenagers around his age saying things like: "Cool hair!" "It's the same shade of blue, just like Sonic's!" "How did you get it to be like that?" "Who's your hair dresser?" "Are you a Sonic fan?"

Sonic nervously answered them: "Thanks," "Really…" and other stuff. He didn't like this much attention. That was one the reasons he never did interviews. Sonic may have a big head, but he was still quite humble. **ALMOST **quite humble. Sonic knew of this was what it's going to be just out on the town, he couldn't imagine what high school would look like.

After Chris and Sonic got home, Tonakawa get suddenly gave Sonic a letter. "Sonic-sama this letter if from the president's secretary, he requests that you go to a charity banquet in your honor and shake hands with the president."

"Again? I have no interest in going to a banquet and shaking hand with the president. Doesn't that guy give up? And I can't really receive attention as Sonic the Human, everything would get out of hand!" he said jumping the couch and clicking the TV on.

Chris sighed and said, "You're right on this one. Guess we have to deny him again…"

After a phone call to the secretary, he immediately barged in the manor and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SONIC IS GOING TO BE UNAVAILABLE FOR A WHILE!?!!!!!!?"

Chris, annoyed but naturally said, "Sonic's on a trip and won't be back for a while."

"THAN WHO IS THAT THERE, HUH?!?" the secretary screamed pointing at the couch where he all he saw was the back of a head full of spiky blue hair. "DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?!"

Sonic didn't even turn around and simply said, "Yes,"

Running quickly past Chris the secretary said in a sickly kiss ass way, "Sonic, my favorite super speedy hedgehog hero! Wonderful to see you again! How about you come with me to the White house for a grand charity banquet with the president! And maybe, you can shake hands with the president, possibly…."

"No thanks," Sonic simply said, "I'm not seeing anyone for a while.

"Why?!?"

"Cause I have a condition…."

"What kind of condition?"

Finally annoyed, he said, "If I tell you and go with you, promise me you won't tell anyone. If you do, I come and kick your sorry ass…"

"Sure, sure as long as come and shake hands!" the Secretary said.

Sonic stood up. The secretary was surprise, he wall taller than he remembered. Sonic turned around and saw a shocked secretary for the president and a couple of shock FBI agents. "Alright, let's go…"

"Hey wait a minute! Who are you? You're not Sonic the Hedgehog! You're just some kid!" the secretary screamed.

"No, yah idiot. It is mean. The "good" doctor Eggman turned me this way. If you're not satisfied, then leave!" Sonic yelled back.

"Ohh…" they all said together. "Well let's go Sonic, Mr. President is waiting to see you!" the secretary smiled.

Sonic smiled and said slyly, "But the paparazzi are waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog. Not some kid with spiky blue hair."

That stopped them. The secretary hadn't thought about that. He would get in a lot of trouble for bringing in just some weird teenager.

"Oooo, you win this round hedgehog- I mean human- I mean kid! Next time, you are going with us!" the Secretary stormed off.

"It's about time that idiot was gone," a voice called out. It was Shadow and the others.

"Yeah!" Sonic exclaimed.

"So! What's for dinner?" Vector asked Ella. Everyone laughed


End file.
